Recently, the data transmission capacity of a wireless (or radio) communication network has been increasing at a vast rate. This is due to the advent and supply of diverse devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, and so on, which require Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication and a high data transmission capacity. Technologies efficiently using a larger number of frequency bands, such as a carrier aggregation technology, cognitive radio technology, and so on, and technologies for increasing the data capacity within a limited frequency, such as multiple antenna technology, coordinated multiple base station technology (or coordinated multi-point technology), and so on, have recently been highlighted for being capable of meeting with the required high data transmission capacity.
Additionally, the radio (or wireless) network is evolving into a network having greater node density capable of accessing the surroundings of a user. Herein, although a node may refer to an antenna of a group of antennae being spaced apart from a distributed antenna system (DAS) at a predetermined distance, the meaning will not be limited only to this and may, therefore, be used to have a broader meaning. More specifically, a node may correspond to a pico-cell base station (PeNB), a home base station (HeNB), an RRH (remote radio head), an RRU (remote radio unit), a relay, a distributed antenna, a port, and so on.
A wireless (or radio) communication system being equipped with such high-density nodes may demonstrate a greater system performance due to the coordination (or cooperation) between the nodes. More specifically, when each of the nodes has its transmission and reception (or tranception) managed by a single control station, so as to collectively operate as an antenna (or antenna group) of a single cell, a more excellent system performance may be demonstrated as compared to when each node operates as an independent base station (Base Station (BS), Advanced BS (ABS), Node-B (NB), eNode-B (eNB), Access Point (AP), and so on). In this case, a distributed multi-node system may be referred to as a distributed antenna system (DAS).
Therefore, a method for configuring nodes that are being used in a distributed multi-node system, which provides services to a user equipment by using multiple nodes, and a user equipment that operates by using such method is being required.